


5 Reasons

by byunchan0461



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's such a diva, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol's so cheesy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunchan0461/pseuds/byunchan0461
Summary: Byun Baekhyun talks about the reasons on why he’s convinced that Park Chanyeol’s loyalty lies withhim.





	5 Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> For Ibby
> 
> Thank you, sweetheart, for making me go gaga over these two adorable earthlings. ^.~
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. : Please forgive the grammatical errors. English is not my first language.

Kim Jongdae was furiously squeezing his way through the crowded corridors of the science building just to get a clear path towards the oblivious brunette, who was now a few steps away from the college library.

 _"_ BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

He called out in his high-pitched voice and it was a little too loud that it resonated across the hallway, immediately catching the attention of the said person. Jongdae’s arms were flailing nonstop as he neared the brunette’s location, the latter only gaped at him as if he had lost his mind. And while he was still busy grasping for sufficient air to even out his breathing, his brunette of a best friend decided to vent out his exasperation.

"What the hell, Dae! I hear _you_ just fine, you know. There's no need for you to ye--"

"It's Ch-Chanyeol..." He immediately voiced out even though his lungs weren’t still fully functioning.

Judging by his best friend’s tone, he knew that the other’s already pissed _because Baekhyun didn’t like being addressed in his full name_. Jongdae opted to go straight to the point to avoid hearing an earful of it and he didn’t want to experience Byun Baekhyun’s steaming rage so he settled for a name that he knew would ensnare the brunette’s interest.

 _And boy was he right_ because as soon as the name reached the other’s ears, his irritation toned down in an instant but was immediately replaced with anxiety.

"Why? What happened to him? Is he okay?"

"Oh... Nothing bad, _Baekhyun,_ really. You don't have to worry." He replied in a sarcastic manner, earning him a glare from the now apprehensive brunette. Jongdae knew how much of a worrywart his best friend could get, especially when Park Chanyeol's involved, yet he decided to continue testing the other's patience just to mock the shit out of him. To Jongdae, a fired up Baekhyun is one of the most _amusing_ scenarios in this world that he’s privileged enough to witness.

" _Quit being difficult, Kim!_ Tell me what happened or I'm gonna use this biochemistry book to beat your ass up real good..."

 

Byun Baekhyun has always been the sassy diva who never gives a flying fuck about anything. He'll give you a piece-- _scratch that, **pieces** \-- _of his mind whenever _(or not)_ the situation calls for it. The brunette has a _smart_ mouth, always open for debates that even a good lawyer has no chance of winning against with. He isn't one to feel threatened, let alone be degraded. He fights for what he believes is right and will never hesitate to lash out his displeasure just to get his point across.

But if there's one person who can make the witty boy throw out his principles, it's _Park Chanyeol._ And Jongdae always uses _that_ advantage to reason out with his stubborn-assed best friend.

 

"Well..." He paused for a more dramatic effect. "... your _boyfriend's_ currently having a hard time getting inside the main building, Byun. He's being swamped by his fangirls left and right all because of his _new_ hair color." He stressed out, highly anticipating the brunette’s reaction only to end up getting disappointed because there wasn’t anything on Baekhyun’s face worthy to regard.

"Have you seen Park Chanyeol now, Baek? Did you know that the bastard's sporting a _striking_ as fuck hair color? Here we are, thinking that his red hair's already a shit load to handle when his _now_ platinum blonde is a fucking curse! Park Chanyeol, walking around with that stupid mop of white hair, is pure seduction, Baekhyun! He's distracting the whole student body, for Christ's sake!"

While Jongdae unhesitatingly vent out his annoyance, the other chose to give him one of his famed aegyo gesture-- _a confused puppy look with an adorable pout._

 _"Baekhyun!"_ He bawled, making the other blink rapidly. "Did you hear what I said?"

All of a sudden, a rambunctious laughter emerged across their surroundings causing a mild throb inside Jongdae’s temple. Sometimes, Jongdae finds it so unfair how Baekhyun is gifted with a face of an angel when in reality, he’s the personification of Lucifer himself. The brunette, _as described previously,_ has always been the evil little creature who can wreak havoc into anyone's peaceful life. But as of this moment, Byun Baekhyun was calm and collected despite of the bad news he had just blurted out.

_"What the fuck is funny?"_

Jongdae scowled as the other boy continued with his merriment. Byun Baekhyun’s loud reaction wasn’t really what he had expected because the brunette had never once taken things lightly when it comes to Park Chanyeol. He’s always ready to defend his boyfriend from whoever and whatever the situation may be even if Park’s enormous built was more than enough to intimidate anyone. But because the brunette’s a shitball of surprises, the annoying response didn’t faze Jongdae anymore but it still, nevertheless riled him up.

"You should've seen your face, Dae! That reaction is just so epic! I should've video-ed it!" Baekhyun once again laughed unrestrictedly and Jongdae was itching to punch that pretty face of his. "I thought something really bad happened to Yeollie... He's gonna be so ecstatic to hear your thoughts about his new hair. It's rare for you to give out compliments, you know." The brunette shrugged with a playful smirk on his kitten bow lips then later on resumed with his laughing workout.

"What the hell, Byun! You don't consider _that_ as something really bad?" The anger's pretty much seething through his words. "The entire school's eye-fucking your freaking boyfriend and you're just laughing about it?"

That was what it took for the brunette to finally stop from his hysteria and Jongdae took it as a sign to study his best friend’s face only to be met by a Byun Baekhyun, who seemed to be drowning with a thousand and one thoughts. But then, a smile slowly surfaced onto his lips-- that same breathtaking smile he was known for which has the power to lure someone into his bait. Even the resilient Kim Jongdae could never say no to that smile.

"I trust Yeollie, Dae." The brunette said with conviction. "Of course I'm worried about his fangirls and fanboys for they are quite a handful to manage. They’re unstoppable. They have the tendency to overdo their admirations and confessions for Chanyeol but I swear... I really _am_ okay with it." The statement alone made the auburn-haired smile because _that_ was Byun Baekhyun, trying to appease him from his worries. His best friend always knew the right words to say at any given situation.

"I'm fine with the whole school, _even the whole world,_ wanting my boyfriend because I'm confident enough to say that his _loyalty_ lies with me. Some people just misunderstands his friendly gestures because the dumbo’s really fond of touching people, like _literally_ touching people. He has a thing with touching-- believing that it can somehow pass the positive vibes to others just by putting a hand or tapping someone’s shoulder. Yeah, the doofus could really get weird like that…” Baekhyun, _although creeped out by his boyfriend’s reasoning,_ believed that logic for he was always at the receiving end of the said optimism.

“He may have that promiscuous aura in him, _that most people believed him to be,_ but I know that he's far from being that person. I can feel his sincerity every single time he looks at me. I can feel the genuinity of his intention of keeping what we have whenever he makes an effort to smoothen out our chaotic relationship. He always shields my heart from something that can hurt me and had never once caused me pain nor made me cry-- except when he starts spatting out his corny as fuck jokes..."

Baekhyun snorted, remembering that one time they were having a date at a movie house. They were watching a trailer of a new movie when Chanyeol decided to tell a stupid joke which unfettered the laughing hyena out of him. The boisterous reaction caused some heads to turn onto their seat with glares enough to scare them for good.

So when an attendant made his way towards them, the two boys knew what to expect. They were reprimanded for their behaviour and his tall boyfriend immediately apologized for the both of them. _Baekhyun’s that high and almighty to say sorry, excuse you._ They were only left alone when Chanyeol gave the movie staff his word of keeping their mouth shut. _That is, if you consider liplocking a quiet activity..._

"If only I could show him how much he really means to me, I would’ve. The _always_ giddy idiot had done so much for me that I could ever thank him for yet unfortunately, my sick-ass ego would never allow any cheesy words to escape my mouth and work its magic on him. My damn pride wouldn't let that happen for it would ruin my _well-admired_ cocky personality. It would seriously hurt my self-esteem if the tall bastard knows that he’s my weakness…”

This was Baekhyun’s first time to divulge a portion of his real feelings for Chanyeol and it instantly garnered the whole of Jongdae’s attention. He smirked at his tomato-faced best friend as the other shifted his weight onto his other foot. The egoistic brunet looked so adorably uncomfortable under his best friend’s scrutiny.

It’s not everyday that Byun Baekhyun’s this generous with sharing bits and pieces of himself to people and Kim Jongdae’s definitely going to savor the heck out of the brunet’s confession. _‘Maybe I’ll use that information to tease the little shit later but for now, I’d try to solicit more from this unexpected talk…’_

“One of the things that Yeollie taught me is to appreciate _crying_ …” He furthered, eyes wandering throughout the now empty corridor. “... he made me realize that it was never a sign of weakness but a way of expressing that overwhelming happiness which Webster failed to give a word for. He just ---” The brunette sighed audibly, closing his eyes to contain his emotions. “... he just makes me really happy, Dae and for that I have always thanked the heavens for giving him to me..." Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes, his cheeks beautifully tinted in rosy pink.

"Thank you for worrying about me. You’re the bestest friend I’ve ever had but you don’t have to be concerned about it, you know. If that human beanstalk ever choose to break my trust, I'll _deal_ with him accordingly." Baekhyun chuckled and it dramatically lightened up the heavy mood. "... and you know that nobody dares to unleash the inner demon in me, right?"  

While the two of them laughed at the silly remark, Jongdae's mind was left preoccupied by his best friend's speech. There was no doubt that Baekhyun really loves Chanyeol so much to a point that he'd be willing to sacrifice his own firm judgments just to keep that creepy smile on the tall idiot’s face. Park may have been Byun's kryptonite but he's still and will always remain his ultimate source of strength.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol's relationship had been challenged a couple of times since the beginning for they were both _fancied_ by everyone. Fangirls as well as fanboys and even the freaking fan wars were a mainstay in their relationship. Some people respected their relationship, the others envied it to the core-- trying their best to break them apart which almost drove the two of them crazy. But because they've been irrevocably in love with each other, their love was more than enough to keep them together.

They had never once crumbled down because of the hardships thrown at their way. Instead, they fought their way through it which left everyone, _most especially Jongdae,_ in awe. Nobody ever thought that the two could make it this far, furthermore, be so _into_ each other. They had never seen a couple as devoted to each other as them. They’re like a magnet to a steel, always attracted to each other. The perfect example of what ‘attached at the hip’ was only that it was their hearts and not their hips that were glued together and were beating in sync with each other.

Their struggles may have been one of the most heartbreaking Jongdae had ever witnessed but those were also the exact reasons as to why their love story was the most fascinating. Whatever shit they had gone through only solidified their bond.

Despite of their differences, they always made sure to meet each other halfway, compensating whatever the other lacks and complementing whatever the other possesses. They see to it that nobody gets left behind, slowing down to match the other’s pace. They were the complementary to each other’s lives-- the missing piece that made them whole.

And Jongdae had never been proud to call Baekhyun as his best friend the moment he said yes to Park Chanyeol’s ‘will-you-be-my-boyfriend?’ question. Well, the auburn-haired had always loved the diva but sometimes, he could be a tough case to deal with.

 

Before Chanyeol, the brunette was a heartless bastard who had no idea of what the word _feelings_ meant. He has a talent for crushing someone’s hopes as well as their ego, whoever the hell they may be. But when the beanpole came into his life, Baekhyun changed for the _better_ and Jongdae just couldn’t help but to stress on that ‘better’ word because seriously… Baekhyun became a more _refined_ version of himself. He effortlessly rectified himself into someone worthy of the happy virus. Byun Baekhyun was so whipped beyond words but he would never let anyone know of that nor dare to parade his enamored self.

Park Chanyeol must’ve been one superficial being to be able to tame the obnoxious Byun Baekhyun. The funny part was that the tall guy had no idea how much power he had with Baekhyun and that scared the shit out of Jongdae. He feared that his best friend might easily be taken advantage of just because of how absolutely smitten he was with Chanyeol. And no matter how much of an asshole the brunette was, Jongdae would never wish for anything bad to happen to him. He wasn’t raised by his parents to become as wicked as Baekhyun, _mind you._ Because here’s the thing, Baekhyun may have been the most ridiculous piece of crap that the Byuns had ever brought into this world but he’s also the most understanding and the kindest person Jongdae had ever met.

Park Chanyeol, _on the other hand,_ is the _more_ relaxed one between the two. He's the easiest to deal with and the coolest person to be around with. Jongdae wasn't joking when he said that the entire university's fucking in love with him for he truly was a charmer. Chanyeol's smile is as beautiful as Baekhyun's. It has the ability to incapacitate anyone seeing it even if the eye twitching spooks the hell out of Kim Jongdae.

Overall, Chanyeol is the perfect match for Baekhyun’s crazy personality. They fit each other so well that even their height difference is sickeningly adorable. And Jongdae couldn’t be more thankful for Chanyeol’s existence into his best friend’s world. He was indeed _that_ special someone Baekhyun had always wished for.

 

They went inside the library since Baekhyun had to return his overdue books. Of course, the little shit was excused from the penalty because he charmed his way out of it and Jongdae couldn’t help but to roll his eyes at his best friend’s devious ways.

As they were about to sit on the nearest table, _because Baekhyun needed another reference material for his biochemistry report tomorrow,_ the auburn-haired decided to throw out his thoughts about their previous conversation.

“Uhh… Baek?”

“Yeah?” The brunette replied, eyes affixed unto the newly borrowed book.

“What made you say that Chanyeol’s loyal to you?”

“Huh?” Baekhyun's perplexed reaction would’ve been really adorable if only Jongdae’s not dying to hear his answer.

“I said…” He started, clearing out his throat just to construct a  more comprehensible statement. “... How did you know that Chanyeol’s not cheating on you? That his loyalty lies with you when he’s every boy and girl’s wet dream? He’s a freaking jock, Byun! What made you so confident that he’s not seeing someone behind your back? How about you tell me what loyalty is, Baek? Can you please… _Define Loyalty?_ ”

 

  

**LOYALTY IS WHEN….**

_Someone backs you up even if the whole world's against you_

 

 

"YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT IN THAT RIDICULOUS LOOKING OUTFIT, BAEKHYUN!" Jongdae spat with so much disapproval on his tone while the other only shrugged at his vexation.

"But why? It fits the occasion..." The _now_ strawberry-haired Baekhyun replied, twirling in front of the mirror while smoothing out his denim overalls.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY? I don't care if it fits the occasion, Byun! I'm not letting you out of this apartment in that hideous jumpers!" The auburn-haired shrieked in annoyance as the other just continued to dust the invisible dirt from his outfit.

"I don't understand why you're getting so worked up over my jumpers when I look cute in it..." Baekhyun pouted adorably as Jongdae scowled at his aegyo ways.

"Of course you do." A tall boy in tow-colored hair decided to join the best friends' frivolous bickering. "That is, if you're 5 years old, Baekhyun."

"Why the hell are you even here, Oh Sehun?" The strawberry-haired rolled his eyes then tamed his eye-length fringe into what he deemed perfect for his get up.

"Oh. I'm invited too, you know. It's not like you're the only important person in this world, Byun Baek."

 

If people think Kim Jongdae's already that annoying, wait ‘till they hear Oh Sehun's clever insults-- along with that bitch face of his. _Baekhyun considered it the mother of eyesore._

Whenever they're around each other, a silly bickering always happens which becomes the source of entertainment for the whole crowd they are in. Jongdae has always been thankful for Oh Sehun’s existence and to prove his gratitude, he would always grant him the pleasure of ruining his best friend's mood because if there's one boy who could get into Byun Baekhyun's nerve, it would be _Oh Sehun_ \-- the quick-witted youngster who never failed to irk the most audacious little diva of their group.

 

“Shut up, Oh... Or I’m gonna tell Suho-hyung that you peeved out Professor Lee yesterday because you were using your fangirls to answer your Chemistry experiments for you. Poor Suho-hyung. Why and how does he even bear with your lazy ass? You seriously don’t deserve hi--”

“I deserve him as much as you deserve Chanyeol-hyung! Wait. _No…_ You actually don’t deserve him because he’s just too good for your diva ass…” The youngest boy glared at the scoffing Baekhyun.

“Not to be mean, Baek… but you’re not really going out in that outfit, are you?” A boy with a weird Korean accent chimed in, eyeing up the mentioned boy from head to toe.

“Oh God! Not you too, Yixing! Why are you guys ganging up on me?” Baekhyun sighed as he moved a bundle of unruly hair away from his face.

"I hate to agree with Baekhyun but his jumper really is a perfect outfit for your nephew's birthday party, Dae..." Another boy interjected, someone with a few inches height difference to Park Chanyeol’s.

“Why thank you, Kris! At least someone appreciates great fashion…” The diva grinned heartily.

“You must remember that if there’s anyone who really knows great fashion, _as you say_ … It’s _me_ and not Kris Wu.” A boy with prominent dark circles under his eyes commented. “For your information, he’s one of the worst dressers among the lot of us…”

“What a boyfriend you are, Huang Zitao…” Kris retorted. “I didn’t know that you considered my fashion statements worst when you’ve been generously complimenting my pants every single time…”

“It’s because he can ogle at how _tight_ it is from the front, you idiot.” Jongdae cut in. “Why is it that most of the tall people I know are this stupid?”

“Hey! I’m not stupid...” Sehun countered and the youngest really looked offended.  

“And… in fucking blonde…” Jongdae continued, disregarding Sehun’s reply.

“Are you color blind? My hair’s not blonde, Kim…” Finally, Park Chanyeol joined in. “It’s platinum blonde… Almost white but I’d prefer calling it pla--”

“Shut up, Park. I’m not asking for your opinion.” He glared at the tall boy. “BYUN BAEKHYUN! Hurry up and change into something more… _mature_ and not like my nephew’s playmate…”

"But I like my overalls… It’s been sitting in my wardrobe for god-knows-how-long already because I couldn’t find the right occasion to wear it.” Baekhyun once again pouted, looking a little upset this time.

“The hell with the right occasion to wear that piece of crap, Byun!” Jongdae pinched his nose bridge to calm himself. “This isn’t the right time to lecture you about your fashion shit. Now go and change into something more appropriate or I’m gonna scissor that ugly denims out of you…”

The threat on Jongdae’s voice was so evident that it shocked the strawberry-haired Baekhyun to the core. Kim never used that tone on him and Baekhyun knew otherwise than to disobey the command. His best friend looked dead serious about stripping him off and he didn’t want his precious overalls to be put into waste so he nodded reluctantly and slowly moved his feet towards his room. He was about to open the door when all of a sudden…

_“He’s not changing anything on him.”_

All heads turned towards the owner of the voice who was beginning to approach the disheartened diva. The crowd was surprised at the intensity as well as the seriousness in the tall man’s voice because Park Chanyeol was synonymous to happiness. He has always been the happy-go-lucky kid and had never been mad at anyone no matter how annoying the situation or _someone_ may be.

The moment he closed in on Baekhyun, he gently wrapped his long limbs around the trembling boy's waist.

“I don’t care about what other people think about his clothes. It’s just fabric with hooks for fuck’s sake. It’s not like it’s offending anyone, Kim. Besides, no one can pull off that cute overalls except for Baekhyun so please stop making a big deal out of it and let’s go. We’re going to be late.”

Chanyeol softly maneuvered his boyfriend towards the exit door of their shared apartment without sparing a glance at the others.

“Sometimes, I hate how Park Chanyeol’s so in love with Baekhyun. He’s just so overawed with anything that he does no matter how outrageous it may be…” Jongdae sighed loudly and stood up from the couch.

“As the old saying goes, _Love is blind,_ Dae. And Park’s just the embodiment of that…” Sehun smiled and ushered the auburn-haired Jongdae towards the door as the others followed suit.

“I hope he’ll never change then.” He muttered under his breath but the others still heard of the sentiment.

“People change, Dae. It’s the only thing permanent in this world.” Zitao butt in and smiled softly at the now getting-emotional boy. “But here’s what I believe… Chanyeol and Baekhyun will win against impermanence regardless of how much struggles they’ll get to experience. You, as Byun’s best friend, should’ve been the first person to believe in their relationship...”

“I agree with Ta--”

“Can you please stop it with your _agreeing-to-other-people’s-opinions,_ Wu? State yours for once, you lazy prick!” The auburn-haired glared at the tallest blonde in the room.

“You always have a say in anything, don’t you? And what’s wrong with my opinion being the same if I absolutely agree with their statements?” The tower of a man retorted, returning the glare that the boy had sent him. “There isn’t anyone suited for Baekhyun except for Chanyeol and vice versa. They’re just so crazy about each other-- although I think Park’s a little over the top crazier than Byun.”

“More like mentally unstable whenever Baekhyun bats his eyes and aegyo-ed his cute little butt on him…” Yixing added.

“True that.” The three other boys chorused as they laughed like an idiot.

“You’re right.” Jongdae said. “But still… How could Chanyeol let Baekhyun go out in that hideous outfit? Fucking hell. That overall’s just so awful. I bet my nephew’s going to beg him to stay overnight and make him watch Paw Patrol for shitload of times and-- Oh my God! That’s brilliant!” He was now clapping his hands like an excited toddler. “We all know how much Baekhyun hates repeating shows, right? Maybe after  my nephew’s done with him, he’d burn that stupid jumper because of what he’ll have to endure… Ha! I just gotta make sure that my nephew’s going to pester the shit out of him and then I’ll--”

As Jongdae continued to blabber about his evil plan, the others hauled him towards the elevator all the way to where Chanyeol’s car was situated and as soon as the auburn-haired spotted his upset best friend, he immediately rushed to his side and nudged his shoulder.

 

“Hey, Baek! Don’t be mad at me anymore, please? Park’s right. You look cute in your… uh, jumpers…”

A mischievous grin was now materializing on the his lips but the reaction only made the other doubtful of his now being friendly.

“Why do I feel like there’s something sinister behind your smile, Dae?”

“I’m honestly offended, Baek.” The auburn-haired pouted. “But I promise… It really suits you.”

The other four boys were trying to keep their laughter from erupting as Jongdae persisted with his insincere compliment. Chanyeol, on the other hand, was staring curiously at him, fascinated by his stupid means of wooing.

“Told you, it looks cute… on me.” The diva grinned proudly and the others finally let out their laughter.

“What the hell’s funny?” Baekhyun scowled as the four boys pressed on with their laughter.

“Zip it, you fools!” Jongdae threw evil stares at the said boys to stop them from sabotaging his plans. “Don’t mind them, Baek! Having a tall, blonde, and moronic boyfriend yourself, you’re aware of how foolish the likes of him could get once in awhile so no... Nothing’s funny. They’re just in their idiot mode. Now come on…” He grabbed his best friend’s hands and led him towards the passenger side. Chanyeol, being the ever gentleman himself, was the one who opened the door for him.

“We don’t want to keep the birthday boy waiting for his favorite hyungs, right?” Jongdae grinned devilishly. “I bet he’s excited to see us and he’ll most definitely love your company today, Baekhyunnie…”

 

When tomorrow came, Baekhyun vowed to slit Kim Jongdae’s throat with a butcher’s knife, cut his freaking balls and feed them to the dogs, then deliver himself to the police to proudly own up to his crime.

 

_That sneaky bastard. Your ass is mine, Kim Jongdae._

 

**LOYALTY IS WHEN….**

_Someone knows where to stand amidst the temptation_

 

 

“Hey, Kai! Who's that tall guy with cute ears?" The exchange student from China asked, eyes dancing with interest as he focused his attention on the said boy.

"You mean the tall bean post with humongous ears?" Kai answered, trying his best to suppress his laughter but failed nonetheless. "That's _Park Chanyeol,_ the basketball team captain."

It made the blonde Chinese smile upon hearing his target's name, biting his lips to limit his excitement.

“Are you guys, _close?_ Can you like... introduce me to him?" He asked as the other stared at him curiously."Uh... sure? Come on…”

Kai slid down from the bar stool and marched his way towards the team captain’s location, the other followed him like an obedient puppy. The 'said' captain was busy tapping his fingers over his phone that he didn't even recognize the presence of the two other boys who were standing beside him. Kai had to tap the taller's shoulder just to capture his attention.

"Oh hey, Kim. What's up? Where's Soo?" The man stood up, gesturing for the _bro code_ that only the basketball team members know of.  A wide grin spread across his handsome face as soon as the two players finished their handshake.

"As if you don't know where Soo is..." Kai rolled his eyes and it earned a chuckle from the tall boy. "Anyway Park, this is Lu Han. He's an exchange student from China and he's in my Theology class." The ebony-haired gestured towards his blonde classmate. "Lu Han, this is Park Chanyeol. The annoying beanstalk."

Chanyeol hit the other's chest in a friendly manner and slowly turned his attention onto the other boy who was confidently standing beside the team’s power forward. He gave off a beautiful smile that made the Chinese student hold his breath to pacify his now tachycardic heart. The tall boy finally waved at him as a means of acknowledging the smaller guy’s presence.

"Nice to meet you, Lu Han-ssi. I'm Chanyeol and I'm a human being-- not a beanstalk."

Despite of the blaring hiphop music around them, Luhan’s ears focused on the tall boy’s laughter and found it so adorable that he’s just so carefree. Even with both him and Kai’s laughters, the team captain’s was still the loudest of them all-- with his eyes crinkling in delight. Park Chanyeol didn't seem to be the type to care about his reputation but would rather be his own person. And Lu Han couldn’t help but to admire the tall boy even more. He immediately fell in love with the laid back attitude of the captain.

“A pleasure to meet you too, Chanyeol-ssi.” He responded with the same smile and offered his right hand towards the other to which was gladly accepted.

 

Lu Han has always been confident about himself, had always known that he was _pretty_ considering the hefty amounts of praises and worships he had gotten from all the boys and girls in his hometown. He could easily charm people-- which was actually what he’s best at. But as he sat there with the famous captain and the rest of his team, the blonde started to question his so-called appeal. The captain’s disinterest in him unexpectedly drained all the confidence he knew he’d always have in him.  

“Hey, Lu. Are you okay? You look like you’re not having fun? Don’t you like parties?” His friend, Kai, eyed him intently as he studied his classmate’s face with slight concern.

“Is this too much for you? I mean… how do you party in China?” The blonde was caught off guard by the worried tone laced in the captain’s voice. Turning his attention towards the man, Lu Han couldn't help but to stare shamelessly at his handsome face, a bashful smile was slowly blooming onto the taller's lips.

“Uh… it’s pretty much the same. Sorry. I’m just…”

“Here… It’ll help you loosen up.” Kai slid another red cup towards him, urging the blonde to take it. “Just enjoy the night, Lu. Don’t think of anything else.”

Kai winked at him and moved on to a new crowd, enthusiastically high-fiving people here and there. Lu Han sighed and it was at that moment when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He followed the source and was startled to find an ear-to-ear grin coming from the captain himself.

“Kai’s right, Lu Han-ssi. It wouldn’t hurt to have a little fun, would it?”

“I guess so…” He gave off a flirtatious smile. “Care to show me around then?”

The captain nodded, beaming like a cheshire cat as he encouraged the blonde to stand up and walk with him towards a batch of fresh faces to meet.

 

Lu Han began to notice that the captain, although being touchy with some of the boys and girls in the room, _still_ contained some restrictions in him. He could see the tall boy flinching and moving away a little when a certain touch gets too much for him to handle. It was like there’s an invisible barricade he had built around himself, always alert whenever he feels that someone’s breaching his sky high walls. And it amused the Chinese student making him more determined to push his luck towards the adorable captain.

 _So he did just that,_ followed his instincts and crossed the other’s space in what he assumed to be way too close for the captain’s preference. The taller’s reaction was instantaneous. He quickly stepped away from the blonde like he was burnt by an indiscernible fire, kept staring at him in an inscrutable manner. After a couple of awkward minutes, the captain broke the uncomfortable tension by asking him if he’s okay.

And Lu Han liked the concern lingering around the taller’s voice. It was music to his ears. It made him desire for more-- for Park Chanyeol to _officially_ belong to him. And because he was nearing his alcohol tolerance already, he once again made a move by leaning forward to capture those inviting lips.

But before he could reach it, he was gently pushed back as the captain regarded his buzzed condition. Lu Han felt a pair of large hands on his shoulders which were trying to steady him from his wobbly state and he was ill-stricken with the way the captain looked up close. His attention zeroed in onto the man's beautiful features-- from his perfectly arranged brows down to his plump and moist lips, Lu Han had never felt his heart beat twice its normal not until Park Chanyeol came into sight.

“I think you’ve had enough, Lu Han-ssi.” The captain snatched the red cup from his hand and directed him towards a chair near the kitchen counter. He calmly searched for some bottled water in the fridge but would once in awhile glance at the sloshed blonde.

“I need you to stay here.” He said as he again busied himself in looking for any liquid to offer the blonde other than alcohol. “I’m gonna look for Kai and have you escorted to your dorm. There’s a lot of drunktards outside and they might take advantage of you so---”

“So why aren’t you using my current state to your advantage then? Am I not to your liking?”

Maybe it was the alcohol in him that was spatting shit right now but Lu Han didn’t care. He has to know why Park Chanyeol’s not interested in him. It was the only way to nurse his now deteriorating self-confidence.

It was only expected that his blunt statement would surprise the captain. Chanyeol’s eyes grew twice its size as he tried to comprehend the unexpected turn of events. Lu Han knew that he came out aggressive and too straightforward but he pushed such observations at the back of his mind because it was now or never. He didn’t care what the others would think of him because he’s dying to hear the captain’s reason of refusal.

 _“I’m sorry, Lu Han-ssi…”_ The captain breathed out. _“... but I’m actually in a relationship.”_

 

 

**LOYALTY IS WHEN….**

_Someone isn’t embarrassed to call you his_

 

 

Everything began to make sense to Lu Han as soon as the captain’s statement sunk into his sozzled brain. He wanted to slap his face from embarrassing himself in front of Park Chanyeol. And he prayed to the Gods that the floor would open up and engulf him in one piece because what just happened was frustratingly humiliating.

The Chinese student stared at his woven fingers, contemplating on how he could get out of the awkward situation before him. His man pride was cruel enough not to shut the hell up on how he had definitely made a fool out of himself.

But then the ever gentle captain once again cleared out the tension and patted his shoulder along with that dorky smile of his, immediately pacifying the blonde’s conundrum. Chanyeol hauled him up from his seat and led him towards the now tipsy Kai who was grooving his ass out in the middle of the dance floor.   

“Yo, Kai! Are you alright, man?” The drunk dancing machine giggled like a schoolgirl, a proof that the alcohol was indeed all over his system. He bobbed his head enthusiastically as he continued to sway his hips left and right. It would’ve been sexy to Lu Han if only Kai’s his type but he wasn’t attracted to the power forward even if he knew that Kai is one of the most beautiful faces in the campus.

The blonde heard the captain chuckle and threw an arm around his teammate’s shoulders as he directed them towards the empty table at the end of the room.

“So are you ready to win the nationals, Kim Kai?” The team captain asked, a toothy smile was slowly worming out of his lips and it made the Chinese student’s heart melt.

“Of course, Cap. Soo promised to spend the holidays with me if we win the finals.” Kai slurred with a mischievous grin. It only made the captain beam wider.

“I’m glad things are finally working out with you and Soo. You must be thrilled...”

“Thanks, man. And yes, I am absolutely excited. You know how _conservative,_ Do Kyungsoo is so imagine how hard I had to work just to make him come with me to our family’s villa… it sure took me a lot of effort, I tell you.” The ebony-haired laughed good-naturedly as the captain placed his hand onto the other’s shoulder-- his way of congratulating him.

“Good for you, Kim.” _And God bless Park Chanyeol and that freaking smile of his._ “Anyway, we have new drills to practice tom---”

_“Yeollie!”_

 A boy with the most perfect shade of red hair was ambling towards their table. He was hugging a couple of thick books on his arms _(why does he even bring some school stuff to a party?)_ to which the team captain immediately procured from him. The said boy smiled gently and tiptoed his way onto the tall boy’s right cheek, giving him a peck as a means of his gratitude. And the captain just blushed furiously at the endearing act.

“Hey, Baek. How’s toxicology today? Was it… toxic?” _Damn Chanyeol and his stupid comebacks._

“Very funny, Yeol. How redundant of you…” The other snapped back, rolling his eyes at the captain’s statement.

 

Lu Han began scrutinizing the redhead who was now smiling like tomorrow wouldn’t come. He’s shorter than the rest of them, _he observed._ His locks seemed soft to the touch and was framing his face flawlessly, _he now regarded._ He’s not as bulky as most guys were. In fact, he has that feminine body structure which can be mistaken as that of a woman’s.

And last but not the least, he must be Park Chanyeol’s… _best friend? Or relative?_ Lu Han couldn’t really tell but what he’s sure of was that the pretty redhead was someone _dear_ to the captain. How dear he was, the blonde was having a hard time guessing due to his inebriated condition.

Still, the confusion didn’t stop him from analyzing the situation. His first impression of the captain was that he was reserved-- someone who wouldn’t allow anyone to just get near him, _even more,_ to kiss him out of the blue... _not unless--_

 

“Uh… hi!” The redhead smiled awkwardly, wielding his hand sideways to somehow introduce himself.

“Oh yeah, Baek, this is Lu Han-- Kai’s Theology classmate.” The blonde noticed that the captain’s glorious smile was purely concentrated on the shorter boy. “Lu Han-ssi, this is Byun Baekhyun, _the man I’m going to marry in 5 years time._ ”

 

The declaration stunned the exchange student to the core, feeling his hopes shattering at its finest. He couldn’t help but to feel disappointed-- not with the captain nor with his pretty lover but with himself. _How come he was slow at figuring that one out?_ He’s blaming the freaking denial in him which escalated his hopes to the highest level later on crashing him down to the pits of hell.

_So that’s why there was too much elation on the tall boy’s face the moment he saw the redhead. He even hurriedly came to his rescue to rid the pretty boy from his ridiculous thick books. And what’s even more amusing was that Park Chanyeol didn’t bother to hide his burning cheeks as soon as those perfectly shaped lips kissed his cheek. It’s confirmed. Byun Baekhyun definitely is Park Chanyeol’s boyfriend._

Who was he kidding, anyway? A guy like Park Chanyeol would never stay available in the market for too long. People would die to be his special someone. People would woo him to death just to stay close to him. _The man’s a God, for fuck’s sake._ Who wouldn’t want to be with him? Who wouldn’t want to be Park Chanyeol’s special someone?

And that made the Chinese student envious of the redhead who has every right to call the captain his’. How lucky can Byun Baekhyun get by having Park Chanyeol’s heart right onto his hands? It was so obvious how enamored the tall boy was with the shorter. And Lu Han just couldn’t help but to keep being envious at the power couple’s relationship.

 “Hello, Lu Han-ssi.” The pretty redhead beamed, extending his right hand towards his. “It’s nice to meet you…”

The blonde accepted the offered hand with the same genuine smile while saying, “A pleasure to meet you too, Baekhyun-ssi.”

 

“You wouldn’t mind me asking how long you’ve been together, right?” Being as nosy as ever, Lu Han decided to voice out his thoughts to satiate his curiosity.

“Uh… 3 years?”

“Why does it seem like you’re unsure of it, Baek?” The captain mock-frowned but Luhan knew that he was only teasing the shorter. “And yes, Lu Han-ssi. We’ve been together for 3 years now… since 1st year college.”

Baekhyun let out an eye smile and Lu Han was revered of how breathtaking that gesture was. It was a unique blend of cute and beautiful, _if he was to state his opinion._

“Wow. Three years and you guys still look smitten towards each other.” The Chinese student complimented and the two boys returned it with a contented smile.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get a hang of falling for Baekhyun. He’s just so perfect that sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve him…”

“Stop it with the cheesiness, Yeol.” The redhead’s cheeks were all red as he playfully hit the captain’s firm chest. “Lu Han-ssi might not want to hangout with us anymore because of your creepy lines…”

“I’m not being cheesy. I’m just saying the truth, Baek.” The captain laced their hands together and kissed his knuckles gently. “It would be stupid of me not to take pride on claiming you. You are never meant to be someone’s secret. You’re way too beautiful to be hidden.”

If Lu Han thought that the rosy tint on the redhead’s cheeks looked pretty enough, the adoration on the captain’s face were definitely the most endearing sight he’d ever seen. Park Chanyeol’s smile rivaled the brightness of the sun and the sparkle in his eyes were the same as the stars at night, tiny but was enough to lighten up the dark sky.

“And besides… I need to show these people who you belong to, Baek. You are mi--”

_“Oh quit yapping, will you?”_

 

Beside their occupied table was a boy in casual tees and slim fitting jeans which complimented his gorgeous lithe body. His short black hair was gelled away from his now seething-with-rage owl eyes and his aura was so intimidating that almost made Lu Han jump from his seat and beeline towards the exit.

“What took you so long to get here, Soo? _Short legs problem?_ ” The question instantly dimmed the said boy’s face, slowly progressing into something murderous. It made LuHan uneasy to see how frightening the glare was.

“For your information, I can _outrun_ you, you conceited douchebag.” The boy vexed out. “I was late because unfortunately, I got paired with a sly bastard who immediately jumped at the first ring of the bell. He left before I could even ask him to help me return the apparatuses we’ve used for that 7pm laboratory class. Fucking moron was so eager to see his equally idiotic boyfriend…”

The boy was now shooting daggers at the redhead. He sat besides Kai while the latter tried to sober himself up.

“What a dick move…” Baekhyun empathized. “... well, who am I to judge when I’d do the same for my Chanyeollie?”

“Fuck you, Byun. You are one sick bastard to let me deal with that heavy dessicator on my own! I should’ve dropped the stupid thing and tell the technician to charge it on you, you asswipe!”

The raven-haired may have an innocent face like Baekhyun’s but Lu Han was hands down with how _flowery_ the Soo guy’s wordings could get.

“Sorry, Soo. I was running late for Yeollie and I’s GOT marathon date. You would’ve done the same if you have a date with Jongin too, you know. But unlike you, I will perfectly understand the excitement…” The redhead shrugged nonchalantly as if what he did wasn’t offensive.

“In behalf of my Baekhyunnie, I sincerely apologize for what he did, Soo…” The captain intervened, smiling apologetically at the still pissed off boy.

“Shut the fuck up, Park. Stop siding with that piece of crap idiot. You’re feeding his shitty as fuck ego. It wasn’t you who left me alone with that fucking equipment but that little dweeb beside you. He should be the one making the sincere apologies not yo--”

“Are you deaf? I _did_ apologize, you fierce midget. And excuse you, Do Kyungsoo… Centimeter wise, I am _still_ taller than you. Don’t you dare forget that.”

“If that’s how you apologize then fuck you to the moon and back, you vainglorious asshole!”

And before the argument could even escalate into a bloodbath, Kai decided to step in by gently soothing the raven-haired’s back just to draw him out of his anger.

“Breathe, baby--.”

“Stupid _little_ Byun!” He went on. “He thinks he’s so above everyone else wh--”

“I _am_ better than anyone else.” The redhead intercepted. “And stop calling me _little!_ You’re not entitled to call me that considering your halfling height…”

“I swear to God, Byun. If you don’t shut your fucking mouth, I’m gonna whack your stupid face with those thick-ass books…”

“That is, if your _short_ arms can even reach it first…”

And that was it. The raven-haired boy stood up and brisk-walked his way towards the smug diva. His hands were tightly fisted onto his sides and Lu Han swore he could literally see fumes coming out of the boy’s nose.

_“You fucking pi--”_

“Goddamn it, Kai! Sober yourself up and help me, please.” Chanyeol half yelled and half begged the rooted-on-the-spot Kai, who immediately caught up with the commotion as soon as he saw his boyfriend went around their table, determined to pounce on the redhead.

Running after the fuming boy, Kai repeated his pleas of, _‘Please, babe… calm down’_ as he grabbed his hand to keep him from reaching his target. But Do Kyungsoo was a force to be reckoned with. He wrestled against his boyfriend’s grip and paced towards the captain and his petite lover’s seat. The captain abruptly moved his body in front of the redhead, completely blocking him from the forthcoming attack.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun was just staring at his livid friend and was absolutely enjoying the ruckus before him.

“Soo, please stop. Baekhyunnie’s sorry. _Right, Baek?_ Please tell him you’re sorry…”

The pleading in his tone was evident and it made the redhead cringe at the ridiculous act. _But who was Byun Baekhyun to deny Park Chanyeol of his request?_ Begging be damned.

“Alright, fine. I’m sorry, Soo. Really. I’m so sorry. I… I was being a jerk-- oh will you stop twisting your lips like that? It’s fucking giving me goosebumps…”

 _“Baekhyun…”_ The tall boy said, drawing the said boy out of his unnecessary criticism.

“Right. Right. I’m sorry, okay? You know that Chanyeollie and I haven’t seen each other for the whole week, right? I was just excited… I’m really sorry, Kyungsoo.”

The raven-haired was now grinning smugly for it was never in Baekhyun’s personality to accept defeat much more to apologize sincerely. Baekhyun thought that the shorter boy’s smile was ugly but he decided against stating his observation just to avoid saying sorry for the third time around.

“I’ll forget about everything you said, Byun, since you’ve already _sarcastically_ apologized to me…” He scowled at the redhead and as he turned his head a little to the left, he finally noticed that there was a new face in the group. “And who might you be?”

Lu Han tensed with the way he was being assessed by the other boy.

“I-I’m Lu- Lu Han.”

“Oh yeah, baby. This is Lu Han. My classmate in Theo.” Kai said. “Lu Han, this is my boyfriend, Soo. Do Kyungsoo.”

“Hi!” Kyungsoo greeted without enthusiasm. “Sorry you had to witness that. But if you’re going to stick around, you might as well equip yourself with such tolerance… Especially with that redhead diva in front of you.”

“Fuck you, Do Kyungsoo! You’re the worst human being on Earth!”

“Like you’re not one yourself, you egoistic bastard.”

“We should go now, Baek or we won’t finish the latest 3 episodes tonight…” Chanyeol gently grabbed the redhead and twined their fingers together. Turning his attention towards the Chinese student, he rubbed his nape shyly as he says…

“Welcome to our group, Lu Han-ssi. I hope you’re not grossed out with my… corny lines.”

“What he’s trying to say is…” The feisty raven-haired interrupted.  “... You better get used to his undying proclamation of love for that idiot shorty…”

The said shorty rolled his eyes and tugged his boyfriend’s hand to divert the attention away from his now reddened cheeks.

“You’re one to talk, Soo.” Baekhyun side-eyed the now clearheaded Kai.  “Anyway… laters losers.”

 

 

**LOYALTY IS WHEN….**

_Someone makes you a part of their priorities_

 

 

There was a party held for the university’s basketball team for winning the interschool championship and being the team captain, Park Chanyeol was expected to make an appearance to mingle and accept the heartwarming greetings from those who supported their team. It was _him,_ after all, who made the victory possible by scoring an accurate three-point shot before the buzzer went off.

But the captain wasn’t thrilled about the celebration mainly because his boyfriend wouldn’t be there with him. The diva had gotten the flu and the virus was now in its full strength, with Baekhyun coughing every other minute and chattering his teeth, an effect caused by the high fever he now has.

The captain didn’t really want to go and would rather spend his time with his frail boyfriend. He was mainly concerned about the fact that Baekhyun was very lenient when it comes to taking his pills on time. The shorter definitely disregards the importance of medications.

  

**Today** 17:44  
Hey, Baek! How are you feeling? Did you take your pills already?  
  
Like shit and no.  
  
**Read** 17:47 Can you please stop being stubborn for once and drink your meds, please? You won't get better if you don't.  
  
I will in a while.  
  
**Read** 17:50 No. Take them now. You need to follow that 3x a day schedule, Baek. Stop arguing with me and just do it, Please?  
  


Ok ok. I will.  
  
Anyway, are you excited for later? I'm really sorry, Yeol. I wish I could be there to party with you. T_T  
  
**Read** 17:55 Don't be ridiculous, Baek. Your health's more important than anything.  
  
**Today** 19:33  
What are you doing now, Baek? Did you take your medications?  
  


Will you stop worrying your ass over my medications? I'm fine, Yeol. I already took them like 5 mins ago.  
  
**Read** 19:36 Quit being sarcastic on me. It's only normal for me to get concerned over your well being. I'm your boyfriend, for god's sake.  
  
I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Yeol. It's the virus talking.  
  
Please don't get mad at me. T_T  
  
**Read** 19:40

That's it. I'm coming over.  
  
What? No. You don't have to. Just enjoy your night please. You deserve it. Don't worry about me. I'm feeling a little better now.  
  
**Read** 19:55 **Today** 20:33  
Chocolate or strawberry?  
  
Huh?  
  
**Read** 20:38 C'mon. Just pick one.  
  
Strawberry  
  
**Read** 20:40

Copy. Be there in 10.  
  
What? Park Chanyeol! Don't you dare come here or I swear to God. I'll nag the shit out of you. Don't be stubborn.  
  
Don't make my efforts of commuting all the way here to my parents' house go in vain.  
  
I did this for you, remember? Because I don't want you to get this stupid flu!  
  
And I hate taking care of a whiny you!  
  
So don't you dare come here!  
  
I mean it.  
  
DON'T COME HERE!!!.  
  
**Read** 20:40

 

And while Baekhyun was still going on with his text brigade, his door suddenly opened as Park Chanyeol came in and strolled his way towards his bed. The tall boy sat beside him, placed the grocery bag on the side table, and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

“You’re still warm, Baek. Are you sure you’ve taken your pills?” Chanyeol’s face was still buried over his hair, breathing in the scent of his sick lover.

“You sneaky beanpole. I told you not to come here. I’m feeling guilty already for being sick today, _of all times._ Goddamn this fucking vi--”

And then Baekhyun was being _kissed._ His rambling was seized by the taller’s lips to which he automatically drowned himself into. They’ve been so busy nowadays that time suddenly became their enemy. It wouldn’t even allow them to kiss each other goodbye in the morning nor keep themselves awake for long cuddles at night. Their college activities always bit them right off of their asses, leaving them no quality time to spend with each other.

The kiss was sloppy and messy but Baekhyun wouldn’t have it any other way. He liked the way Chanyeol’s lips pillowed his as it anchored him towards oblivion. And as he was beginning to get so into it, the bug decided to tickle his throat making him want to cough his gullet out. Chanyeol's hand was immediately right onto his back, soothing it back and forth to dulcify the attack.

“Look what you did. You annoyed the virus, Yeol. And what part of I-don’t-want-you-to-get-this-virus was unclear to you? God! You’re just so dumb sometimes. Why did I even agree to be your boyfriend?” Baekhyun was actually thankful that the room was a little dark for he couldn’t stop the blush that was now terrorizing his face. He tried his best to focus on anything other than the tall distraction in front of him but to no success. Chanyeol gently turned his face onto him and once again pressed his lips onto his'.

“Well… you were already in love with me even before I asked you out that’s why you said yes, Baek…” He said with a smug smile on his lips.

“Shut up, Park.”

 

Baekhyun was indeed the _first_ one to fall in love between the two of them. It all started when they both got together for an anti-smoking campaign organized by the student council. Baekhyun was the college secretary while Chanyeol won the Treasurer title _because the boy sweet-talked his way into the position._ And Chanyeol, being a chatterbox, didn’t stop striking a conversation with the stiff boy as he tried to coax him by joking about stupid stuff and making funny faces just to earn even a tiny reaction from the austere secretary.

But it wasn’t easy…

Byun Baekhyun was a hard to please guy.

Little did Chanyeol know that Baekhyun was having an internal dilemma at that time. He was torn between wanting to kiss the living daylights out of that adorable oaf or to punch his glorious face for making his heart uncomfortable. It was the first time in years that someone was _this_ interesting to Baekhyun and he didn’t know what to do with what he was feeling. No one had ever tried to get him to talk to them except for the overgrown yoda who never stopped sending him those heart-stopping smiles.

 

After the said campaign, Baekhyun would silently search for the tall boy everywhere. He was secretly missing that killer smile along with that prepossessing voice of the treasurer. And as days went by, Baekhyun was sure that his little admiration was getting bigger but he never took any action for whatever the hell he was feeling because _No,_ it was never Byun Baekhyun’s style.

Chanyeol, _same as Baekhyun,_ was also yearning for the other’s company. He wanted to see him all the time, would even stalk the boy no matter how creepy he appeared to be. To Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun is the epitome of androgyny, someone with a perfect distribution of the x and y chromosomes. He has the beauty and fragility of a princess and at the same time has the strength and bravery of a prince.

Even with his cold demeanor, Baekhyun was still very much appealing to Park Chanyeol’s eyes. He was curious of how the shorter would look like if he smiles. He’s dying to find out if Baekhyun would even be more beautiful if he smiles so he swore from that day on to be the one to illicit that reaction from him.

Chanyeol strategized his moves on how to woo the secretary. He ironed out his plans of asking him out and taking him to somewhere classy _because he figured that someone like Byun Baekhyun didn’t deserve cheap dates._ But before he could even act out his scheme, a letter over the confession corner of the university tabloid made him frantically search for the standoffish secretary to finally confess his heart out.

 

This memo is exclusively addressed to SNU’s college treasurer, **Park Chanyeol.**

You see, Mr. Park, my best friend’s been suffering from a serious case of a love bug condition and I think that he has no plans of getting himself cured from it. He’s been harboring a ~~tiny~~ bit of a crush with someone who is tall, red-haired, and handsome _(as per his description)_ and I couldn’t find anyone fitting to those specifications except you so maybe you could help him out? Or better yet, heal him from his love struck state? Because I’m getting sick and tired of his audible sighs and wishful thinking. I’m praying that you’ll be able to put up with his ‘outstanding’ personality because the diva is definitely not good with words. He’s hoping to keep you though because he believes that you will be the complementary piece to his boring life.

I’m not sure if you swing ‘that’ way but I am seriously at my limit right now so kindly bear with me. He doesn’t know anything about this because if he does, I’ll be 6-feet under before you can even get to read this interesting letter. (THANK YOU, MINSEOK-HYUNG! FOR LETTING ME POST THIS HERE AND FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME. ^.~).

I want you to know that you will be someone important in the future. Well, not exactly to the whole world but to my best friend’s world. And if I ever get to survive his wrath for doing him ‘this’ favor, expect my heartfelt congratulations and warm hugs for catching Byun Baekhyun’s attention.

So come see him soon for he cannot wait to be with you.

From, KJD

 

“I do understand your reason of staying with your parents for the time being. I know that you didn’t want me to get the virus and I’m not dumb, Baek. If I am then so are you for being my boyfriend. Remember, we’re in this together.” Chanyeol smiled sheepishly making the shorter scoff at his absurdity.

“I don’t care about the party because it’s never fun without you there-- even when all you do is criticize those party people for their attention-seeking outfit.” The tall boy chuckled. “I don’t want to be in a pool of people without you, Baekhyun. You’re the most important person in my life and now that you’re sick, you seriously do not expect me to party my ass out there and let you miss out all the fun, do you? So here I am… accompanying your sick little butt and grumpy pants. Now come here and eat your ice cream before it begins to melt entirely...”

The tall boy uncapped the pint of ice cream and scooped a little of it to offer his sick boyfriend. The latter took it heartily and snuggled closer into the taller’s chest. Chanyeol locked the shorter boy into his arm and once again kissed his temple.

“I’m really sorry for being sick but thank you… Thank you for being here, Yeollie.”

“Stop apologizing already, will you? It’s not your fault that you got sick.”

“But your party--”

_“Like I said, nothing else matters to me because you are always of greater importance, Baekhyunnie. Never forget that.”_

And Baekhyun had never felt so well not until his boyfriend secured him into his arms.

 

But then the following day, Chanyeol caught the virus and it was Baekhyun’s turn to torment him out of his ridiculous dosage regimen.

 

_Fuck flu virus._

 

 

**LOYALTY IS WHEN….**

_Someone entrusts his heart and life into your hands_ _regardless of the possibility of being taken advantage of_

 

 

_"Wake the hell up, Chanyeol! Quit napping on me, for fuck’s sake!"_

These are the sentences that Baekhyun usually spat whenever his boyfriend and him are driving around town or going on a road trip.

 

Park Chanyeol has a thing with cars and sleeping. Give him 10 minutes and you’ll find him drooling all over his seat. It did amuse Baekhyun at first but now, it’s irritating him to the core. He couldn’t help but be annoyed with how the tall yoda makes the most out of being a passenger. Whenever his ass is on that damn seat, he's either munching their take outs and finish the whole meal before they even get near their apartment or slurping those to-go starbucks frappucinos to finally end up napping the shit out of that passenger seat.

Baekhyun’s seriously pissed off with how an epitome of a lazy-ass passenger his tall boyfriend was. What's even worse was that, he'd always want the shorter to drive instead of him, behind the wheel. _‘Since when did I agree to take the male role in this relationship?’_ Baekhyun would find himself asking.

No matter how much Baekhyun aegyo-ed his butt out, pouts like a schoolgirl with tantrums, or even be a seductive vixen... Nothing could ever make the beanpole of a bastard switch places with him behind the wheel. _What an absolute prick he is, right?_

But then, Baekhyun could never afford to deny the taller of the passenger perks. _That is, after he threw him a fit for all his worth whenever the beanpole’s about to fly into the dream world._ He would always find himself allowing his smiley boyfriend to nap while he’s left with his thoughts as he cruised along the road that they were passing through.

But it’s not everyday that Baekhyun wakes up at the right side of the bed. And today was unluckily that day. He politely asked Chanyeol to take over the wheel but the tall bastard declined immediately and latched himself unto the passenger seat, yawning like he hadn’t slept a wink when in fact, he was just snoring like 10 minutes ago. Baekhyun couldn't take his laziness anymore so he decided to finally voice out his feelings over his napping-while-he’s-driving and bailing-out-of-driving habit.

"You'd drive for our friends and for our relatives but not for me. Why do you always let me do the driving, Chanyeol? And why the hell do you keep falling asleep whenever I'm behind this freaking wheel, huh? Are you that bored with me that you'd rather choose to nap than to talk to me?"

When it's finally out in the open, the bastard just laughed-- his shoulders were shaking and his eyes were all watery. Baekhyun had never been a physical person but the asshole just switched on the inner brutality in him. So he battered him, kept swatting his arms to whatever part of the taller’s body he could hit until the idiot caged his abusing hands and kissed them tenderly. His dark orbs found his’ as the taller gave him a stare with such fondness.

"It's because I trust you with my life, Baek. I drive for others because I would never entrust my life, most especially _yours_ to them.”

Baekhyun was gaping at his now grinning boyfriend as an unexpected warmth began to cruise throughout his body. He couldn’t help but to feel giddy over the dumbo’s statement, making his heart overwork to a point where his airway passage constricts at its finest.

He had always wondered how in the world could the guy have a witty comeback to anything that he says. _Maybe he has a compilation of those cheesy responses..._

“Seriously, Yeol…” Baekhyun tried to appear composed but his red cheeks gave him away. “Where do you get all these silly lines? Is there like a book where you get them?”

Baekhyun queried as he drove his boyfriend’s black G-wagon unto its parking space. When he finally pulled into a stop, the taller was looking at him with a goofy grin on his lips.

“Awww… Look at you, Baek… You’re as red as a tomato…” Chanyeol cooed at his blushing boyfriend. “And no. I don’t have books or even a compilation of what you call, my clever ripostes-- _Yes, Baekhyun._ I can hear your assumptions from here.” He snorted. “I just like baring my feelings to you so stop offending my heart.”

The oversized yoda pouted but his eyes were full of mischief. One thing about Park Chanyeol is that he can never get mad at Baekhyun even if it gets to a point where the latter would insult his precious ears. _Chanyeol’s a little sensitive about that actually._ But he doesn’t care about his ears being denigrated if he's going to hear Baekhyun’s melodic laughter at the end of it. 

“I’m just naturally expressive, Baek. I don’t like holding myself up for something I feel strongly about.” He began, smiling like someone who had won the lottery. “I just want to always express my feelings for you, to make you feel that I appreciate your existence because you have no idea how much happiness you’ve brought into my life. I’ve always dreamed of having a realistic relationship, something that wouldn’t die out easily. Call me a hopeless romantic but I believe that what we have is something comparable to that, a commitment that would last forever. I’m not sure about you though but that’s what I’m all up for...”

“I took a leap of faith when I decided to pursue you. I wholeheartedly handed you my heart because I trust that you’ll take care of it and won’t abuse the power you have on it. I didn’t hesitate to dive into the unknowns just to feel you without reservations because you were the one I’ve prayed for, Baekhyun. And I’m prepared to get my heart broken over and over again if it means that I get to have you for the rest of my life...” Chanyeol tightened his hand around the smaller’s.

“So you, _my love,_ have no other choice but to be mine for all the days of your life. Know that I’m never letting you go for as long as time permits so you better prepare yourself to spend your lifetime with a handsome guy like me…” He carefully drew the tiny boy closer and cooped him up onto his arms.

“What a way to ruin the mood with your arrogance…” Baekhyun slapped the taller’s chest, immediately burying his blushing face onto his boyfriend’s neck. “Why do I feel like you’re proposing? Wait a minute… A-are y-you--”

Chanyeol then slid his hand onto the pocket of his jacket and obtained a small teal-colored pouch with elegant letterings of _Tiffany and Co_ in front of it. He placed it onto the shorter’s hand as the shorter stared to and fro the pouch and his boyfriend. The latter only smiled as he urged him to unfasten the cord.

As Baekhyun finally got a grip of himself, he began to acknowledge that the brand was a famous line for _women’s_ accessories. He kind of felt insulted about his boyfriend's choice of brand and before he could expel his irritation, Chanyeol took the pouch from his hand and unwrapped the small package for him.

“Okay. Before you flip your shit, I am aware that I’m giving you something from a woman’s brand and I’m not mocking you or teasing you even though you’re pretty enough to pass as a woman.”

Fingers were immediately right onto his ears, pulling them up and down as he cried at abuse.

“ _Ouch!_ Baek, stop! You’re hurting my ears…”

“You have 1 minute to explain your shit or I’m gonna squeeze your ears so hard you won’t feel them for days…”

“I told you to hear me out first before you go violent on me, didn't I?” Baekhyun finally released the other's poor ears and focused his attention on the still-complaining boy. He tapped his shoulder to tell him that he’s now waiting for his explanation.

“This… is a key, obviously… But this one is special. This is the key to my heart and--- _stop that!_ You wanted my explanation, right? So will you stop gagging over my words or you won’t get to hear the rest of it…” Baekhyun could only raise a brow at the challenge but eventually nodded for the other to continue.

“Sorry to disappoint you but I am not proposing yet because you and I know that it’s too early for that.” Chanyeol simpered, looking all pleased at himself. “But I want you to know that you’ll always be the owner of my heart and this is me… sealing that thought. I am offering you forever, Byun Baekhyun, because believe it or not… I already saw my future with you. I saw you holding my hand as we rock the future together, saw myself coming home to our two-storey house as you shower me with kisses, I even saw you old and wrinkly-- _but still beautiful_ \-- while waving at me in front of our porch. It’s funny because even if it’s all just in my head, I can still feel my heart pounding and skipping a beat whenever the vision focuses on you.”

Baekhyun was so overwhelmed that he couldn’t help but to tear up at the confession. Chanyeol wiped the tears that were streaming down at his tiny boyfriend’s cheeks and leaned in closer as he poured his affection over a kiss. The boy returned the gesture with the same intensity as he locked his arms around the taller's neck.

“So never doubt my loyalty, okay? Because I am here to stick around and I’m here to stay for as long as you want me to.”  Chanyeol muttered, lips ghosting over the other’s.

_“You’ll always have a home in me and you are always welcome to run into my arms whenever you need to. I will be here, Baekhyun. That is a promise.”_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! I'm so sorry! I am such a newbie here and I'm still trying to figure out how to use this. T_T 
> 
> I'm so sorry to those comments that had been accidentally erased. T_T I didn't mean to. Please forgive me. T_T


End file.
